


Only You Can Save Me

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Biting, Blood and Gore, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Scratching, Wendigo August
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: August returns home dripping in an anger only Vaughn can calm.





	Only You Can Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178854067810/only-you-can-save-me

Vaughn sighed happily in his little cabin as he chopped potatoes for dinner. It was rustic and had no electricity or plumbing, but he loved living out in the woods, even if it had cost him a price. He couldn’t believe it had been already six months since he’d stumbled unknowingly into a Wendigo’s territory and his life had been threatened.

He rolled his shoulders back, remembering the way the large, monstrous creature had pinned him roughly against a tree. The creature’s rough voice piercing his soul with fear. “You’ve trespassed in my territory, _human_ , a crime punishable by death.”

“Please! Please!” Vaughn had pleaded, eyes wide and desperate. He clung to the monster’s strong, fur covered arms. “Please don’t! Can’t we come to some… some arrangement? Please!”

The Wendigo leaned in, teeth barred, dark eyes closing as he sniffed long at Vaughn. Finally, its eyes opened and it smiled. “I haven’t had a mate in many years.”

Vaughn had gone very still, blinking, not sure if he’d heard the creature correctly. “What?”

It shoved him harder into the tree. “The only way you’re surviving is as my mate.”

“Oh…” Vaughn said quietly. In all the world he never would have thought monsters existed, or that they’d want _him_. No one had wanted him, or missed that he’d left civilization. He had figured he’d be alone forever, and now he was being offered companionship right out of the gate. Vaughn stared at the creature. “Okay…” he said quietly.

As he cut potatoes, a smile crept onto his lips, remembering what had happened after. The monster had shred his clothes and claimed him against the tree and the forest floor. Ever since then, Vaughn would be visited, either for days or a moment by the creature, by August, as he was called. He was a quiet force. Power seeped through him subtly, making anyone scared before they realized it. Vaughn was hardly scared of him anymore, not after all this time. He felt the power radiating from August, but it no longer affected him like it had that first day.

The fire flickered suddenly, growing and shrinking in the twilight of the setting sun. Vaughn’s eyes flicked to it, paused at the table where the small pile of potatoes sat. He watched it breathe, the flames licking out the sides of the alcove before finally going out with a loud puff of smoke and ash. Vaughn set the knife and vegetable down as the front door was thrown open, clanging violently. Every candle burning in the cabin blew out, shrouding him in darkness. Before it had, he’d caught a glimpse of August, standing tall and menacing in the doorway. Now, in the darkness, with only the moon peeking through the trees, he saw the shadow of the creature.

He ducked into the cabin, antlers barely missing the top of the doorway. The light of the moon seemed unable to penetrate the shroud of darkness that surrounded him. His eyes were green with fury as he stalked over to Vaughn, the air rippling around him. He stooped over Vaughn, bending to hoist his short frame into his arms, holding him close as he stormed around the table and into the back of the cabin to Vaughn’s bedroom.

Now that he was against the hulking monster, he could feel August trembling in anger. Vaughn had never seen such a reaction and he almost didn’t speak, worried of making him angrier. “Did… Did I do something wrong?” he asked quietly.

August tensed, his arms gripping Vaughn tighter as he set Vaughn on the bed gentler than expected. The wendigo began to shred Vaughn’s clothes, not waiting a moment to let him undress. He tore them away, claws brushing against his skin, but never scratching.

Naked he was now, with August’s dark, large frame towering over him, his antlers scraping the walls. He growled, low and irritated, moving Vaughn to the floor where rough, clawed hands spread his legs wide, digging into his flesh. Vaughn winced as they broke through skin.

August sidled up between his legs and now Vaughn could feel it, large and thick against him. He shoved into Vaughn, sinking in all the way. August leaned over him, a hand slamming into the wooden floor next to his head, making the wood creak under the force. He thrust into Vaughn roughly, growling, sharp teeth bared. He lunged fast, shoving sharp gasps from his mate. His head dipped and his teeth bit into Vaughn’s shoulder.

Vaughn yelped, surprised at the fierceness with which August sank into his body. He could feel his blood trickling down his back as August fucked him hard and fast, his flesh tearing with the turbulent movement. His hands fisted and gripped the strong arm at his side, squeezing tight, the pain overwhelming. His eyes were shut tight, tears stinging the edges. His breath was hoarse, coming out in strangled puffs as he was rocked harshly.

Claws drug down his thigh, biting and tearing at the skin. Once they had been more gentle, but tonight they tore raggedly, streaking a blood trail. Through the pain, Vaughn felt August pumping inside him, cock thick and wonderful, coaxing out a moan through all his pained cries. He felt himself hardening, but it was difficult to focus on when August’s jaws were locked into his shoulder, his hips pounding and ramming wildly into his mate, jostling those sharp teeth.

All Vaughn could do was ride this tremendous storm. The jarring, ferocious wrath August used to slam into him, his back rubbing the wood floor horribly, his head scratching against the large, pointed antlers.

He moaned, his back wanting so badly to arch as that cock rubbed so sweetly inside him, but he was pinned and any movement meant more tearing at his shoulder. A whimper pushed out of him and he bit his lip, embarrassed at how pitiful it sounded. He’d been bitten before by August and should be used to it. Normally, he loved it and it turned him on tenfold, but this time it was so hard and angry, he couldn’t get a handle on it.

Suddenly, August thrust hard into him several times, finally brought to an orgasm. He detached from Vaughn’s shoulder and licked it, wiping the blood from the wound, but he still bled.

Vaughn moved quickly, pulling himself away from August. He gasped as his shoulder screamed at the movement, but he continued to move away.

“Vaughn,” August said, still towering over him. His strong arms pulled Vaughn back, picking him off the floor and holding him close. Vaughn was still and let the wendigo take him, unsure of what to do and what was going on and his shoulder hurt, and so did his legs. He ducked his head, hiding the pain and confusion. He loved the rough sex, but tonight had been different and he didn’t understand why. He tried to think of the last week or two, searching for anything he could have done that angered the creature.

August sat on the bed, leaning against the wall, his long legs stretching over the width of it. Vaughn sat in his lap, hurt shoulder against August, who dipped his head, long tongue wrapping around the large, seeping wound and licked it. He was gentle now, holding Vaughn with care as he tended to the shoulder, his tongue lapping away all the blood.

Vaughn bit his lip as each swipe of the tongue stung. “Did… Did I do something wrong?” he finally asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

August stopped, his tongue paused over the bite marks. He sighed heavily and finished the swipe of his tongue. “Of course not,” his voice was low and gruff. He licked the wound again. “I got angry, that’s all, and instead of going on a rampage, I returned to my mate. That’s what a mate is, the one who quells the storm. I had their blood in my mouth and their stench on my skin. Now, I do not, now it smells of you.”

“Right,” Vaughn said quietly. His shoulder ached less now, as August tended to it.

“Are you regretting being my mate, now?” he asked between licks.

“I just wish you had warned me.”

August’s long tongue lapped up his neck, away from the wound and over his cheek. Vaughn laughed quietly, all the pain from his shoulder now gone. “I apologize for not telling you,” August said. He moved Vaughn to lay on the bed and lowered to lick over the scratches on his legs. His licks were long, straying from the wounds to wind around his cock, still semi-hard.

Vaughn smiled, sighing heavily.

August kissed up his body, leaning in to see if Vaughn would still kiss him. Vaughn smiled shyly and closed the distance. August pulled him close, kissing him deeply. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better,” Vaughn said playfully, though his words were quiet and soft.

The wendigo lowered back between Vaughn’s thighs, kissing him as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
